In the era of mobile Internet, there are unlimited business opportunities in the intelligent terminal markets, and competitions among world-renowned manufacturers have become more and more fierce, and they aggressively seize the market. Recently, the development momentum of domestic smart mobile phones has also been quite strong, and their market shares have been greatly increased, and transverse widescreen and super-large screen have become a major trend in the development of mobile phones. As the large-screen smart mobile phones are more and more popular among users, manufacturers pay more attention to the user experience, and whether the mobile phone camera functions are powerful is an important indicator that users should consider when purchasing mobile phones. Therefore, current smart mobile phones are equipped with high-quality cameras. However, the cameras in the mobile phones generally are fixed in location, and surfaces of the cameras protrude from surfaces of the mobile phone shells, such that the cameras are easy to wear and tear in daily use, which has a serious effect on the imaging quality. For some mobile phones equipped with high-pixel cameras, this effect is even more obvious.